A dancer at heart
by Morgan93410
Summary: Megan, a girl who had always dreamed to dance, and when she finally gets to show her stuff will she go for her goal and succeed or will she throw it all away for her true love?


The sweat beat off her brow as her golden locks flew around the room in a spiriling circle. Her green eyes shown with determination as she danced with grace.  
>Megan wold not loose, not again. She was going to be in the top fourteen and make it to regionals for once!<br>She drew to a close and curtsied to the pannel of judges in front of her. Her heart pounded as she waited in curiosity to see if she had gotten into the finally three. "Megan" one of the judges spoke. She walked up slowly her anxiety racing and her blood pumping. "Thank you for your presentation you are..." The man spoke digalently. "In,congratulations" he said with a curve of a smile as he sat back down.  
>Megan, stunned, stood there with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her friends ran up to her screaming and lifted her in the air. Megan screamed with joy as she rose above being lifted up by her friends.<br>She fell into the hands of her, caption of the football team, boyfriend. "I knew you could do it" he said a playfully smile dancing on his lips. Megan smiled and blushed as she ran her fingers through his hair lucious blonde hair "Shut up" she said playfully leaning down to him her blonde hair casdaing down her back. He smiles their faces closer then air "I love you Kyle" Megan spoke softly. Now it was Kyles turn to blush as his blue eyes stared into hers "I love you Meg" he spoke with a swift move with a kiss being placed upon Megans lips. How could this day get any better? Megan asked her smile a smile fully on her lips.  
>As Megan got let down her kiss fell with Kyle. She said goodbye to everyone including her friends. They left the studio and they all got in their cars and left "You sure you dont want me to drive you home?" Kyle asked Megan as he smiled tilting his head.<br>Megan shaked her head "No, i wanna walk" she said putting a strand of her golden blonde behind her ear. He looked down and got in his car sticking his head ou the window "Call me when you get home" He said looking into her eyes with awe. Megan kissed his cheek and winked "I promise" she said walking away. Kyle blushed lightly and watched her for a minute until he drove away. Megan waved to the car and strutted with confidence in her stride.  
>When she got home she threw her backpack from school and her dancing shoes on the count of her family's apartment "I'm home!" She shouted walking to the fridge looking through it. Her parents walk out of their room smiling at her "So.." Megan's mom asked different emotions mixed in her face her dad right behind her with a gleaming smile plastered on his face.<br>Megan looked down and shrugged but smiled wide "I'm in!" She said glancing up to see their reactions. They jumped up and down and they hugged her tightly.  
>The squeezed her tightly and her little brother walked in "Why all the hugging" he asked his 6 year old voice squeaking through his trying to develop voice. Megan squeezed her way out of her parents grasp and she squeezed him tightly "Oh little brother, little Cole" she said spinning him around the room while he tries to wiggle out of her grasp. "What do you mean?" Cole asked his voice muffled. She finally lets him go if him and she places her palms of her hands on his shoulders "I made it" she said gleaming. Cole shrugged but then his little devil 6 year old mind kicked in "Wait, so your gonna be gone for Regionals and training for 2 weeks" he asked practically stating. Megan stood up strait and folded her arms "And?" She asked her eyebrow raising. Cole jumped up and down "YOU WONT BE HERE FOR 2 WEEKS" he shouted running around the small apartment. Megan rolled her eyes "Whatever" she said frowning at him.<br>She turned back to her parents who were chuckling lightly "It's not funny" Megan said groaning. They hugged her once again "We know, it's just cute" they said as her dad kissed the top of her head. Megan cracked a smile "I leave in two days" she said practically jumping for joy. Her parents frowned lightly "Can you at least pretend to be sad" they spoke with a hint of sarcasm. Megan rolled her eyes and went to her room "Dinner will be ready in 10!" Her dad shouted while going to work in the kitchen.  
>Megan flopped on her bed and pulled out her phone receiving a text from the dance committee in New York City. Her heart skipped a beat as she read it with care "Congratulations you lucky 14 girls! Your plane tickets have been payed for and shall be arriving on Tuesday along with you hotel room and information. Once you arrive and New York a limo will be there to pick you all up and take you to your hotel. There will be many other kids ranging from 12-18 there with you with males and females coming from different states. Limos will also take you too and from the competitions and you 14 along with many others will be narrowed down until we reach the top 10 out of everyone it will go differently and you will be notified it you get that far. You have pre planned meals but anything else such as pleasure shopping will be paid with your own money. We will see you all on Wednesday! Plane leaves at Wednesday at 2:30 pm, try to be an hour later if you miss your flight we won't be able to do anything so make sure to be there!" Said the long text as it came to an end. Megan ran the information through her head once more. She got up and handed her phone to her parents as she's at down at he table deciding to wait there till dinner was done.<br>Her mom read it out loud her voice getting happier and happier each sentence she said. Her dad set a plate in front of Megan as he shouted "DINNER" to Cole.  
>Cole ran up and started heaving his hot food in his mouth. Megan ate swiftly as her mom drew to a close "Meg honey that's great!" She nearly shouted "You better pack you bags and oh I have to give you some cash, buy you a new dress and oh-" he mom said cheerfully as Megan cut her off "Mom it's ok, I'm 16 I'll be fine all I need is some cash and I'll be fine" Megan said hiding her happiness. Her mom rolled her eyes "Fine I'll give you money, but if you win your paying me back, and you can buy one thing you want if you win but the rest of the money you will give to me and your dad" her mom said negotiating a deal with her daughter.<br>Megan sighed heavily "Fine, all I care about is the dancing away" She said mumbling the last part to avoid any further conversation. After dinner Megan fled to her room for a goodnight sleep before Tuesday.  
>********************************************************************************************AUTHORS NOTES: I would love some comments and critisizem! I know it sucks but I hope you guys like it!<p> 


End file.
